Lo que siento por ti
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Canadá quiere confesarle a Vietnam lo que siente por ella... lograra hacerlo?


******Disclaimer: **El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Es tan dulce que hasta a mi me da asco :P

**Aclaraciones: **La canción se llama, "Lo que siento por ti" y es de Miranda!

Aca les dejo el link, por si quieren escucharla: watch?v=4f9R4KiBxnA

Hello, como estan?... este es el primer hetero que escribo y la verdad iba a ser un drabble pero se alargo un poquito jeje... Amo a Canadá y me da mucha ternura, a Vietnam no la conozco mucho... bueno, nadie la conose mucho jeje, pero el punto es que lo escribi con mucho amor y con mucho sueño ya que eran las 6 de la mañana XD... las dejare leer y nos vemos abajo :D

**.**********************************************************************************.**

**Lo que siento por ti...**

******.**********************************************************************************.**

_Lo que siento por ti_  
_hace poco empezó_  
_y es algo hermoso_  
_encantadoramente caprichoso_  
_me pongo a tu merced_  
_cuando estas junto a mi_  
_Si me llamas estoy_  
_A cualquier lado voy_  
_Si necesitas que te haga una visita_  
_solicita que te valla a buscar_  
_a buscar..._

-Porque no importa si no recuerdas mi nombre o... o si?... osea quiero decir...- le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. No paraba de temblar, pensaba que se orinaría un cualquier momento...

_Lo que siento por ti_  
_te lo voy a decir_  
_Aunque no es nada fácil_  
_es algo que creo mereces oír_  
_Lo que siento por ti_  
_suena dentro de mi_  
_Yo te amo corazón_  
_Y me muero por decírtelo!_

-Es que... es que... yo quiero estar contigo porque... yo...- tenia que tomar valor y decirlo de una vez!- YO TE AMO!- grito a todo pulmón, lo que por cierto no fue mucho, ya que hablamos de Canadá...

Ese pobre chico estaba enamorado, ya hacia algún tiempo... estaba enamorado de Vietnam...

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

Se habían conocido en las reuniones, donde nadie jamas se acordaba de ellos y por eso se sentían tan bien uno con el otro, tenían bastante en común...

_Lo que yo siento!_

_Pero después de un tiempo de ser amigos, paso lo inevitable... cada uno olvido el nombre del otro, no se hablaban por miedo a confundirse..._

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

Desafortunadamente para Matthew ya era tarde, porque se había enamorado...

No sabia como hacer para que ella se enamorara de él, que recordara su nombre... ni siquiera podia hacer que su mascota recordara su nombre... eso era bastante frustrarte...

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto su pequeña mascota.

-Soy Canadá...- se miro al espejo y volvió a mojarse la cara. Si para decirlo frente al espejo, tenia tantos problemas, no quería imaginarse lo que seria confesarlo ante ella...

_Lo que siento por ti_  
_yo jamas lo sentí_  
_nunca en mi vida_  
_la cual antes de ti estaba perdida_  
_sin lugar donde ir_  
_mas adentro de mi_  
_dame tu corazón_  
_voy a tratarlo bien_  
_de vez en cuando me voy sin avisar_  
_no es para tanto_  
_no te asustes mi amor_  
_vuelvo hoy_

Después de preguntarle a todos y de que alguien lo notara, y supiera quien era ella, y que le respondiera... en resumen, después de la encuesta del siglo... Ya sabia quien era su amada y nunca lo olvidaría otra vez... (de todas maneras seria imposible, ya que lo había anotado en todas partes para no olvidarlo... )

_Lo que siento por ti_  
_te lo voy a decir_  
_Aunque no es nada fácil_  
_es algo que creo mereces oír_  
_Lo que siento por ti_  
_suena dentro de mi_  
_Yo te amo corazón_  
_Y me muero.._  
_Me muero por decírtelo!_  
_Me muero por decírtelo!_

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de hablar con ella, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no podía, siquiera intentarlo era como una tortura para él...

Salio del baño y allí estaban, todos los demás países... sentada en el fondo, con Taiwan estaba ella... Tenia que tomar valor! tenia que hacerlo!... pero no podía...

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

La reunión había terminado y todos se marchaban, mientras el trsgia pensando como declararse...

Estaba muy nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía que se iba a desmallar por tanta presión... al entrar al pasillo... se choco con algo... o mejor dicho, con alguien...

_Lo que yo siento..._

-V-Vie-Vietnam!- no sabia como no había muerto ya... ahora ademas de estar a punto del desmallo sentía que su corazón iba a estallar...

-Ho-hola...- hablo bastante tímida y luego se levanto para tenderle una mano a Matthew.

El le tomo la mano y se levanto... sus manos eran las dos tan pequeñas...

-Y-yo... quería... - paso saliva- hablar contigo...- apretaba fuerte a su oso y le temblaban las piernas.

-ahhh... sobre que?- ella recordaba a ese chico, pero no sabia cual era su nombre, esto hacia que se enojara consigo misa...

-Quien eres?- pregunto su animalito blanco.

-Soy Canadá...- ya estaba acostumbrado a responderle a Kumajiro...

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

Mientras la joven daba gracias de que ese oso preguntara, él seguia tratando de articular un oración.

-Emm... bueno... yo...- y para ser sinceros, no le iba muy bien...

_Esta viniendo!_

La chica lo miraba expectante, quería saber que era lo que tenia para decir.

-Yo... y tu... y yo...- no podía, quería decirlo, pero no podía... las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca...

-si?- seguía esperando...

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

Tomo aire, inflando su pecho y apretó más al pobre Kumajiro...

_Lo que yo siento..._

-Yo... tu quisieras?...- estaba rojo hasta las orejas - porque yo... conmigo...- se le trababan las palabras-

-Disculpa, pero no te entiendo...- lo miraba totalmente desconcertada.

_Es amor!_  
_Es amor!_

-Yo...- se moría de ganas de decirlo - Quieres... QUIERES TOMAR UN HELADO CONMIGO?- luego de soltar eso de una vez, escondió la cara detrás de su oso. No le había dicho lo que sentía, pero aun así estaba muy avergonzado... aunque el echo de que no se hubiera desmallado hasta ese momento era algo genial...

Le tenia un enorme miedo al rechazo... bueno, todos le tenemos miedo al rechazo, pero en ese momento, no había nadie en el mundo, con mas miedo que el hombre maple...

La joven lo miro durante unos segundos y luego soltó una risita. Al oír esto el canadiense se quedo paralizado, no sabia porque se reía y le daba tanto que miedo averiguar, que estaba por empezar a llorar.

_ Siéntelo!_

-Claro que si...- le dedico una sonrisa amable.

No logro decirle que la amaba, pero ahora iba a salir con ella. Se sentía un cobarde, pero por otra parte... había dado un paso muy importante. ya tendría tiempo de confesarse, ahora apenas podía estar de pie.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto su osito.

-Es Canadá...- ella le quito las palabras de la boca...

:********************************************************************************:

Creo que Vietnam no volverá a olvidar a Matthew jejeje :3

Espero que les haya gustado, la inspiración me llego como rayo y tuve que escribir, hace como un mes que no escribía nada :P

si les gusto por favor dejen reviews y si no les gusto, por favor dejen reviews :D asi es como funciona jejeje

Ok, no tengo nada relevante que decir asiq me despido y nos vemos cuando me vean(?

Besitos!


End file.
